Final Destination: Restart 2
Plot Summary One year after the events of Final Destination: Restart, Sidney Robinson is taking her friends to Washington D.C. For Spring Break, but after a horrifying premonition of a pile up on the highway, she manages to save 7 others from dying. But now Death is angry and wants his revenge, by starting to kill the survivors in weird gruesome ways that mimic the deaths from Final Destination 2. Now, Sidney must go visit the only survivor of the last film, Lily Sykes, and stop Death before it kills them all. Cast Lily Sykes - Brie Gabrielle Sidney Robinson - Danielle Harris Martin Riley - Ryan Reynolds Allison Parker - Demi Lovato Danny Louis - Adam Brody Amber Dong - Cameron Diaz Henry Matts - Logan Lerman Jennifer Matts - Mary McDonnell James Falls - Daniel Radcliffe Carla Jefferson - Rebecca Gayheart Jason Mark - Rory Culkin Parallels Sidney Robinson is the parallel of Kimberly Corman. Lily Sykes is the parallel of Clear Rivers. Martin Riley is the parallel of Thomas Burke. Allison Parker is the parallel of Evan Lewis. Danny Louis is the parallel of Kat Jennings. Amber Dong is the parallel of Eugene Dix. Henry Matts is the parallel of Tim Carpenter. Jennifer Matts is the parallel of Nora Carpenter. James Falls is the parallel of Brian Gibbons. Carla Jefferson is the parallel of Isabella Hudson. Jason Mark is the parallel of Rory Peters. Deaths Allison Parker - While cooking her dinner, a fire starts in her apartment and she begins to panic. She runs towards the fire escape, but the ladder won't go down. She attempts to make it go down, but the ladder breaks and she falls on the ground, suffering severe injuries. The ladder then falls on top of her and one end of the ladder stabs her through the eye killing her. Henry Matts - Sidney and Martin try to save him while he is at the dentist, and after his appointment, he is crushed by a glass pane when a pigeon flies up to it and pecks the ropes off, making it fall on him. Jennifer Matts - As she is exiting an elevator, her hair gets caught in the elevator gears, and pulls her head back just as the elevator door closes on her neck, crushing it. The elevator begins to go up, and Jennifer's head is eventually ripped off her body as the elevator goes up. Danny Louis - When he is driving his car through the woods, the car begins to swerve out of control and soon hits a tree, with a tree branch sticking through his windshield just inches away from his forehead. When a fire fighter comes to help him, he accidentally activates the airbag system in the car, making Danny stumble and fall on the branch, stabbing him through the head. Jason Mark - After Danny was killed, he drops the lighter that was in his hands, and it is activated, getting on a gasoline trail which sets the trail aflame. It heads towards a nearby news van which explodes and sends pieces of metal flying at Jason, cutting off his left arm and trisecting him. Amber Dong and Lily Sykes - When Lily visits Amber in the hospital, an electrical wire sparks by some nearby oxygen tanks and releases a huge explosion in the hospital room that kills them both. James Falls - While Sidney and Martin are having a BBQ at the Falls family, the barbecue which James is using explodes, and the explosion incinerates him, as his burned and severed head falls on Mrs. Falls' plate. Sidney Robinson and Martin Riley - When a car swerves into a butcher store that they are at, they try to escape, but Sidney trips and gets her hand caught in a meat grinder, sucking it in. Martin tries to help her, but both of them eventually are sucked into the meat grinder killing them. Sequels Three more films came out after this: Final Destination: Restart 3, The Final Destination: Restart, and Final Destination: Restart 5.